


Emotional Roller Coaster

by haylches



Series: Voltron One-Shots [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comforting Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Getting Together, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is scared of roller coasters, Lance is actually good at feelings, M/M, Pidge is too diabolical for her own good, Protective Lance (Voltron), Roller Coasters, Scared Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylches/pseuds/haylches
Summary: Against Keith's better judgement, he ends up accompanying Lance and Pidge for a weekend of 'fun' at Six Flags.That's all well and good, except that Keith /hates/ roller coasters with a passion. How is he going to make it through this trip without disappointing the one person he cares about most?--------Keith forced himself to smile, ignoring the butterflies that danced in his stomach. He wasn't really sure whether they came from the approaching roller coaster or from being with Lance, but they were uncomfortable either way.This was bad. He was so /screwed/.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891879
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Emotional Roller Coaster

"So, are you coming with me or not?" Pidge nudged Keith's arm playfully, throwing him off balance. They walked side by side on the crowded sidewalk, making their way back to Keith's apartment. A light breeze played with their hair, and the yellow sun beat down on them mercilessly. 

"Sorry Pidge, but I would actually rather die." She rolled her eyes, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"C'mon, Keith. Roller coasters aren't THAT bad."

"I can't think of anything worse."

"I can't believe you're scared of roller coasters of all things. Like, you're a pilot! Aren't you used to flying through the air at breakneck speeds?"

"Yeah, but that's different!" he replied defensively. "When I'm flying I can control how fast I go and what direction I fly in. Roller coasters are just terrifying train rides of death. And I'm not scared of them, Pidge. I just really, really don't like them."

"Sounds like you're scared."

"I'm not scared!" 

"Then come with me!" 

He groaned, shaking his head. "Sorry, Pidge. I'm taking a rain check."

"Alright, I get it. I'll just need to find a better incentive..."

"Pidge!"

"Well I know there's got to be something that would convince you to go! I just need to think on it."

He sighed. There was no arguing with her at this point. They continued in silence, Pidge muttering to herself about things like "strawberry milkshakes" and "maybe if I kidnap him?".

Finally arriving at his apartment, he gave Pidge a quick hug. She was lost in thought, her tiny brain working a thousand miles an hour. 

"Bye, Pidge. Have fun at Six Flags without me." She didn't reply, shuffling off towards her own apartment. He shook his head, smiling. She was nothing if not determined. 

Finally home, he collapsed on his bed with a sigh. He could hear Shiro and Matt in the next room, talking to each other animatedly. 

His phone vibrated, and he pulled it out cautiously. The only person that would be texting him is Pidge.

August 31, 4:37 PM

PIDGEON> hey, I think I have an incentive for you 

ME> Pidge, I'm not going. 

PIDGEON> not even for laaaance? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Keith shot up in bed. Shit.

ME>What do you mean?

PIDGEON> well I invited Lance to come. He's super excited. I also told him that you were coming ;)

His eyes were wide with shock. 

"No, no, no, no, no," he muttered to himself.

ME> You're bluffing.

PIDGEON> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

His phone vibrated again, and he felt his jaw drop.

August 31, 4:40 PM

LANCE> Hey man! Pidge was saying that you're coming to Six Flags with us tomorrow. I hope you're ready to get your roller on, cuz I'm going to take us on every freaking ride :D

LANCE> oh btw, are there any rides you really really want to do? I know I said every ride, but we probs won't have time to do everything haha

Keith was screaming inside. This was a disaster. Pidge KNEW that he had a crush on Lance. She KNEW. How was he supposed to say no to Lance of all people?

"That nasty little gremlin," he muttered to himself, fingers flying.

ME> I hate you. 

PIDGEON> soooo.... you'll come? :)))

ME> You're absolutely awful. 

PIDGEON> :))))))))))))

ME> I'll come, but you owe me. 

PIDGEON> don't worry keithy, you'll thank me later

ME> I really doubt that. 

PIDGEON> I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8, don't forget water and sunscreen and stuff

Keith collapsed onto his bed, defeated. This was really, really bad. Maybe he should just say no? He could tell Lance that something came up. 

His phone went off again, and he immediately opened the message.

August 31, 5:02 PM

LANCE> sorry if I'm bothering you haha, but like if you don't want to come you don't have to? Hunk was saying that he thought you were scared of roller coasters, so I get it if you'd rather stay home

LANCE> I mean it would be really cool if you came

LANCE> don't feel like you have to tho :)

Nooooooooooooooo.

ME> Don't worry about it, I love roller coasters. I'm down for any of the rides, so I'll leave the planning up to you. See you tomorrow. 

LANCE> cool, see you tomorrow! B) B) B)

He threw his phone across the room in frustration. Great. Just great. Instead of getting out of this mess, he'd only managed to dig himself a deeper hole. Now Lance thought that he liked those death machines.

Tomorrow was going to freaking suck.

\----

"Guys, let's go on the Superman ride first!" Lance skipped ahead of them, a huge grin on his face.

"Heck yeah, I love that ride!" Pidge exclaimed, an equally large grin splitting her face. Keith forced himself to smile, ignoring the butterflies that danced in his stomach. He wasn't really sure whether they came from the approaching roller coaster or from being with Lance, but they were uncomfortable either way.

The line to the ride was really long. It was a Saturday, so the park was practically crawling with people. Keith couldn't help but be grateful for the time extension. The longer the line was, the more time he'd have to prepare himself.

"— think, Keith?" Lance turned to him, a happy gleam in his eye. His eyes were so pretty. Keith stared at him blankly for a moment before snapping himself out of his reverie.

"Uh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

"I asked whether you think we ought to go on a second ride before eating? Or do you think we should eat right after this one?"

"Um..." Keith hesitated. He really didn't care; he doubted he'd be able to eat anything anyways. "I don't know. Maybe we should wait and see how we feel after this ride."

"Hm, good idea," Lance replied, giving Keith one of his signature half-smiles. Keith felt the butterflies beating against his stomach, making him a little queasy.

They continued to move forward in the line, getting closer and closer to the boarding area. Keith's hands were sweating, and he kept glancing towards the front of the line nervously.   
Lance and Pidge chatted casually, arguing about conspiracy theories and sharing memes. Keith chimed in every once in a while, but was having a hard time concentrating.

He couldn't stop watching the ride go again and again, people screaming in terror as they were flung around mercilessly.

"You ok, Keith?" Lance asked, interrupting Keith's thoughts. Keith turned towards him with a start. Lance's eyes were filled with... worry? Confusion?

"Yeah, I'm fine," Keith replied, smiling weakly. "Just a little tired."

Lance nodded slowly, still studying Keith carefully. Keith wasn't sure that he'd convinced him.

"So what do you think about the moon landing?" Pidge said, drawing Lance's attention away. Keith sighed a little in relief.

Far too soon, they were approaching the front of the line. Keith was shaking. He tried to hide his nerves, clenching his fists and shifting uncomfortably.

This was so bad.

The couple in front of him climbed into the ride, giggling. Keith didn't understand it. How were they giggling?? Death was staring them in the eye, and they just laughed??

He felt a hand slide into his own, and he jerked around in surprise. Lance.

"Wh-What are you doing?" he asked, blushing.

"You look scared." Lance studied him, his eyes determined.

"I... I'm not scared," Keith choked out, trembling. Lance only raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to go on the ride if you don't want to," he whispered, his thumb rubbing gently over the back of Keith's hand.

Keith could only stare. He didn't know what he should do. Turning away at this point would be a cowardly move, and he'd have to climb around everybody still waiting in line. He would have waited this whole time for nothing.

On the other hand, he really didn't want to go. The sound of passengers screaming in the distance made his stomach clench.

Lance must have noticed his hesitation. Wordlessly, he pulled Keith away from the mass of people.

"Where are you guys going?" Pidge called after them.

"We'll meet you at the end of the ride," Lance shouted over his shoulder, still dragging Keith along.

Lance shoved his way through the throngs of people, apologizing occasionally. Keith could only stare at his feet, letting Lance guide him.

The crowds eventually thinned, and Lance tugged him to a small bench.

"I'm sorry," Keith muttered, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. "I know you really like that ride, and I didn't want to ruin--"

He was cut off as Lance leaned forward and kissed him.

Wait.

What?

His brain felt like mush.

Lance pulled away, blushing lightly. "It's important that you tell me how you feel, Keith. If you didn't want to go on the ride, you should have said something."

Keith didn't reply, his mouth hanging open in shock. His face was a brilliant hue of red.

"Keith? Oh shit, was that not ok? I was kind of just in the moment and it felt right and I kind of just let myself go? Jeez, I should have asked. That wasn't ok, I'm so sorry."

Keith turned slowly, gazing up at Lance in awe.

"You kissed me."

"Uh... yeah?"

Keith grabbed the collar of Lance's shirt, pulling him down into a second kiss. This one was rougher, Keith actually moving his mouth around Lance's soft lips.

Finally breaking away, they stared at each other. Lance's eyes were filled with... doubt? Excitement? Lust? Confusion? The emotions matched pretty well with how Keith was feeling.

"So... uh... are we like... dating now?" Lance broke the silence first, his cheeks red.

"Um... I mean we can? Like if you want to?"

Lance nodded, a smile lighting up his face.

"I think I'd really like that, Keith. I think I'd like it a lot."


End file.
